


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 2

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Under-the-table BSs in public</p><p>Comment peut-on résister à un employé des plus séduisants, qui a en plus envie qu'on le bouffe tout cru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ni une table, ni vraiment en publique, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne vois pas comment un homme pourrait cacher qu'il a son copain sous la table en train de lui faire une fellation pendant 10 minutes ou plus... pas possible selon moi.

Hiccup soupira en attendant l'objet de sa frustration. Ou plutôt de ses frustrations, au pluriel. Lorsqu'il entendit toquer, il appela et la tentation sur pattes qu'était Jack rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rien que la manière dont il le fixait en se tenant contre la porte, d'une manière sensuelle qui devrait être interdite, ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

 

_Jack, viens prendre place.

 

L'argenté fit donc quelques pas jusqu'aux chaises devant le bureau mais les contourna pour venir s'installer sur le bureau. Hiccup savait qu'il se jouait de lui, le tentant avec ses jambes croisées et son air fripon.

 

_Vous vouliez me voir, patron.

 

_Oui. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as passé une commande de 100 agrafeuses et taille-crayons pour la société ?

 

Sachant que personne n'aurait besoin d'autant de matériel. Hiccup savait pertinemment bien la raison d'une commande aussi démesurée. Et ça le fatiguait un peu.

 

_100 ? Oh pardon, j'ai du mettre un 0 en trop.

 

L'auburn le fixa, voyant bien son faux air innocent et soupira en laissant sa tête tomber vers le bureau.

 

_Jack, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

 

_Pardon ? Fit-il avec une surprise sincère.

 

_Je sais que tu l'as fais exprès pour être convoqué dans mon bureau, tu sais que je sais, et une excuse aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir l'air louche en venant sans raison dans mon bureau…

 

Il posa la feuille de côté et croisa les bras.

 

_Crois-moi, je peux inventer n'importe quoi, personne ne questionnera si tu as vraiment fais ce que je prétexte que tu as fais. Alors, par pitié, ne me fais plus des coups comme ça.

 

Il se laissa tomber contre son fauteuil et se massa l'arête du nez.

 

_Ça me stresse de devoir vérifier chaque petite chose que tu fais pour être sur que tu n'as pas fait volontairement une bêtise pour que je te convoque…

 

_Oh, désolé de vous stresser autant, patron.

 

Sa voix mielleuse ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais en même temps, qui était-il pour remettre l'argenté à sa place ? Jack descendit du bureau, qu'il contourna et se rendit jusqu'à son boss.

 

_Je vais m'occuper de toi. Ça ira mieux après, promis.

 

Hiccup le laissa tourner sa chaise sur roulettes, découvrant une petite bosse dans son pantalon, que l'autre ne loupa pas.

 

_Je vais prendre soin de toi, Hic.

 

Il se mit à genoux devant lui et déboutonna son pantalon, sous le regard excité de l'auburn. Jack trouvait n'importe quelle excuse pour venir ici, le séduire, lui faire du bien, parfois le frustrer juste pour être certain qu'il irait le chercher par la peau du cou pour qu'il finisse son œuvre. Lorsque la langue du jeune homme passa sur son sexe, il émit un petit bruit appréciatif. Jack le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant d'embrasser la tête. Si Hiccup n'appréciait pas autant son petit jeu, il l'aurait probablement renvoyé.

 

Il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure blanche, dérangeant les mèches tandis que l'autre jeune homme enroulait sa langue autour de lui, suçant doucement. Après une plainte de son supérieur, il fit lentement glisser le sexe entre ses lèvres. Il joua durant un moment juste sur la tête, entre succions et petits coups de langue, puis glissa plus dans sa bouche, aussi loin qu'il lui était possible, se délectant de la main dans ses cheveux, preuve qu'il faisait bien son boulot, et les petits coups de hanches contre son palet.

 

Il se demanda un instant s'il devrait se déshabiller, aller jusqu'à plus qu'une petite gâterie offerte dans l'attente d'une partie de jambes en l'air digne de ce nom.

 

Ses pensées furent interrompu par quelques coups sur la porte, et les deux hommes se figèrent.

 

_Hiccup ? J'ai trouvé le dossier qui te manquait.

 

_O-oui, un instant !

 

Il fixa Jack, qui n'était en aucun cas présentable. Sa bouche était rouge, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, même pour lui, et il était certain de voir du sperme sur sa joue. Il lui montra alors le dessous de son bureau, n'attendant pas que Jack ait l'air outré, et le tira pour qu'il s'y engouffre. L'argenté râla entre ses dents, tandis que l'auburn essayait de refermer son pantalon. En vain, il n'était pas prêt de le fermer, encore moins de cacher cette érection douloureuse.

 

_Hiccup ?

 

Il remit son siège correctement et appela la blonde derrière la porte. Astrid, qui était son associée dans l'affaire, s'approcha avec un fichier en carton dans les mains.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

 

_Hum… j'étais au téléphone. Maman voulait me demander de passer manger ce week-end.

 

_Oh, c'est trop mignon, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Bref, j'ai retrouvé ça sur le bureau de Jack.

 

L'auburn leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que sous le bureau, l'argenté fronçait les sourcils. Zut ! C'était sensé être son excuse pour se faire convoquer le lendemain.

 

_Je ne voudrais pas pousser d'ailleurs, mais il est introuvable. Tu sais où il est ?

 

_Heeeeu… n-non, je… je ne sais pas. Je voulais l'appeler pour le convoquer mais… il est peut-être en pause ?

 

Elle soupira et le fixa dans les yeux.

 

_Tu sais, je vois clair dans votre petit jeu à tous les deux.

 

Ils se figèrent tout deux.

 

_C-comment ça ?

 

_C'est clair pourtant, entre Jack et toi, il a une tension sexuelle plus qu'évidente.

 

L'auburn rougit tandis que Jack souriait sous le bureau. La blonde s'avança et posa une main sur le bureau, l'autre sur sa hanche, un sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres.

 

_Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je suis convaincu que toi et lui, vous vous envoyez en l'air, sur ce même bureau, chaque fois qu'il vient ici.

 

Elle pointa le bureau sur lequel elle avait la main posée et l'auburn vira plus rouge que rouge.

 

_Je n-ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

 

Jack roula des yeux devant la tentative plus que ridicule de cacher qu'il y avait, en effet, quelque chose entre eux. Il se rappela alors qu'il y avait une certaine anatomie de l'auburn encore en dehors de ses vêtements. C'était trop tentant.

 

Hiccup se pinça donc les lèvres en sentant la langue de Jack courir sur la longueur de son érection toujours présente. Il aurait bien passer ses mains sous son bureau pour stopper l'argenté, mais Astrid était si près qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne voit la chevelure pâle s'il bougeait. En même temps, elle devait bien avoir remarquer qu'il avait rougi.

 

_Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. Mais crois-moi, cette tension sexuelle est bien visible, et il y a même des paris en cours.

 

_D-des p-paris ?

 

Entre la langue chaude et douce sur une partie aussi sensible de son corps et la révélation d'Astrid, il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus bégayer. Elle hocha la tête et se redressa en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de méchant. Le pari maximum est un repas à ce restaurant à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici… dis donc, ça va ?

 

Elle venait de remarquer comme il semblait mal à l'aise, à se mordre les lèvres et croiser ses doigts ensemble jusqu'à les faire devenir blanc. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que depuis quelques instants, Jack avait repris l'entièreté de son amant dans sa bouche et que l'auburn avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la succion de cette merveilleuse bouche sur lui, ainsi que les doigts légèrement froids caressant ce qui ne pouvait rentrer dans sa bouche, ainsi que ses testicules.

 

_O-oui, ça v-va… hum… si… si tu v-vois Jack, dis-lui d-de venir.

 

Elle hocha les sourcils mais hocha la tête en reculant d'un pas. Puis elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Quand la porte fut enfin fermée, Hiccup se laissa quasiment tomber sur son bureau dans un gémissement. Jack allait le lui payer, il s'en assurerait. Pour l'instant, il se redressa, s'adossant dans le siège et regarda comme les yeux de l'argenté brillait de sa petite plaisanterie.

 

_Tu sais que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, pas vrai ?

 

Pour seul réponse, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et prit plus de son membre en bouche, s'étouffant presque dessus. Hiccup remit sa main dans ses cheveux et laissa ses hanches bouger pour rencontrer la bouche parfaite à mi-chemin. Ils avaient déjà assez joué comme ça, Hiccup sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

 

_Je vais venir dans ta bouche, ça sera ta punition pour l'instant.

 

Jack fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer ce genre de pratique, et le terme « punition » était vraiment juste pour le coup. Juste au moment où il allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, l'auburn le fit se pencher pour reprendre ses mouvements. Jack lui dirait sa façon de penser, il n'y manquerait pas.

 

Quand il sentit la main jusque là juste posée gentiment dans ses cheveux se crisper et presque lui arracher quelques mèches, Jack se prépara et, sans surprise, quelques instants plus tard, il sentit la contraction des muscles dans les jambes de son partenaire, ainsi qu'une déferlante d'un liquide chaud dans le fond de sa gorge. Il l'avala par réflexe pour ne pas s'étouffer, mais une partie finie sur sa langue et lorsqu'il lâcha la verge ramollie, il ferma les yeux et tira la langue. Comment faisait les acteurs porno pour supporter ce goût ?

 

_Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

 

_Oui.

 

Il amena le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres, l'idée de vomir lui passant par la tête. Jusqu'à ce que l'auburn ne lui tende sa tasse de café. Il était froid, mais Jack s'en fichait. L'amertume faisait bien passer le goût horrible dans sa bouche.

 

_Ne me refais plus jamais ça, fit-il en fixant l'auburn.

 

_Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de me faire une fellation alors qu'Astrid est dans la pièce !

 

L'argenté se releva, posa la tasse vide sur le bureau et s'y assit.

 

_Tu as dis que tu ne voulais plus que j'invente des excuses pour venir dans ce bureau, non ?

 

_Oui, en gros.

 

_Alors, si tu reconnais qu'on est ensemble, il n'y aura plus de problème ?

 

Hiccup était en train de se refaire présentable et y réfléchis. Qu'un employé sorte avec le patron, ça ne serait pas nouveau, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit utile que tout le monde le sache.

 

_Je vais y réfléchir, promis. On se voit ce soir ?

 

Jack lui sourit.

 

_Tu m'emmènes manger ?

 

_Oui, bien sûr.

 

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis l'argenté descendit du bureau et alla embrasser son amant, caressant quelques mèches auburn avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Ce qu'ils partageaient, ce n'était pas juste d'ordre sexuel. Jack appréciait vraiment l'auburn, et même si ce n'était pas fais pour durer, il voulait qu'ils tentent leur chance ensemble.

 

L'auburn l'aida à retrouver une apparence correcte puis, avec un dernier baiser, Jack ressortit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il remarqua Astrid, adossée contre le mur d'en face. Lui qui était déjà si pâle naturellement vira encore plus blanc tandis qu'elle essayait visiblement de retenir le sourire qui tentait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 

_Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de placard où tu aies pu te cacher, je me demande bien où tu étais pendant que je discutais avec Hiccup.

 

_Huuum…

 

_Non, je sais, dit-elle en levant la main. Mais soit gentil, ne lui fais pas ça si c'est un client dans la pièce, autrement je te découpe en morceaux.

 

Elle partit alors dans la direction opposée, et Jack se gratta la nuque en se promettant de ne plus jamais faire une fellation à son boss dans les bureaux.

 

Bien sûr, les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.


End file.
